


take me higher

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Ella is good





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



> Ella is good

“I want to kiss you.” Josh whispers. 

His voice is barely heard over the rumble of the van, but the question still makes Tyler blush. 

“We can kiss.” Tyler says, glancing forwards at the three other people sitting in the van. They're all engrossed in their own conversation. “Will they mind?”

“Probably not.” Josh twists his fingers into the hem of his shirt. “I've just never kissed anyone before.”

“I have.” Tyler blushes a little harder, squirming slightly. “I can show you.”

“Okay.” Josh continues fidgeting with his shirt.

Tyler cups Josh's cheek with one hand, eyes darting down to Josh's lips. “You just, kinda, uh…”

“Show me.” Josh says. 

Tyler gently pulls their faces together, noses bumping. Josh giggles nervously, and then their lips connect. 

It's only a couple seconds long because Josh pulls away, giggling and flushing red, and then Tyler's laughing and they're both hysterical in the back of the van. 

“I SAW THAT!” Mark yells from where he's driving. “That's fucking gay!”

“You're gay!” Josh yells back, and Mark’s response of “Bi!” has Tyler laughing so hard he can't breathe.


End file.
